Soldats de guerre
by Sleepy-Ash
Summary: Shikamaru Nara, simple soldat de guerre français, est capturé par l'armée allemande pour être interroger. Alors qu'il pense à sa mort prochaine, il va découvrir tous les allemands ne sont pas pour cette guerre et que finalement, l'amour n'est pas une mauvaise chose, même en temps de conflits.


Bonsoir à tous, je reviens avec un nouvelle fiction basée sur le couple rare Shikamaru/Naruto. J'ai débuté cette fiction il y a un an ! Vous vous rendez compte ? J'avais complètement oublié ce récit que j'ai mis en pause à cause d'un manque d'inspiration. Et il y a une semaine, je l'ai retrouvé et terminé, l'inspiration revenue.

**ATTENTION** Je dois néanmoins vous prévenir : ce récit parle de la seconde guerre mondiale, et seront présentes des scènes de torture **REELLES** qui étaient pratiquées pendant la guerre ! **Homophobes** et **âmes sensibles** s'abstenir donc !

Je vous explique les raisons de ce sujet si sombre. Tout simplement parce que je voulais changer complètement de registre. Un tout autre style. De plus, même si je sais qu'on nous a si souvent rabâcher la guerre et les mémoires de guerre, je voulais apporter un point totalement différent. Peut être est ce illusoire ? Mais je veux croire qu'il y ait eu des histoires d'amour pendant cette guerre. Ensuite, le personnage de Naruto m'a fortement inspiré cette fiction à cause de son physique.

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai écrit un truc aussi horrible cependant ...

disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span> : la base ennemie  
><strong>

Moi, Shikamaru Nara, je ne suis qu'un simple français embarqué dans un conflit dont je me contrefichait royalement ... La Seconde Guerre Mondiale ... et cette foutue guerre m'a élevé au grade de soldat de l'armée française. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire non ... et en ce fameux matin de mars 1942 je me réveillais dans le brouillard ... des courbatures partout ... Galère ... Je ne suis pas fait pour me battre moi ... je suis un non violent. J'aurais été plus utile dans l'élaboration de stratégies militaires tiens. Avant d'être appelé, j'étais écrivain. J'avais eu dans l'idée de devenir journaliste mais en définitive, ça ne s'est pas fait ... trop mouvementé comme boulot. Et étant un inconditionnel fainéant, le métier d'écrivain me convenait parfaitement. J'ai déjà publié deux romans policier ... et je suis actuellement en pleine rédaction de mon troisième. Je fait dans le macabre et la réflexion, autant que mes deux cent de QI servent à quelque chose après tout ...

Lorsqu'on est venu me chercher pour partir au combat, j'ai su que je mourrai à la guerre ... je ne suis pas un combattant ... et fainéant comme je suis, impossible de m'en sortir sans dommage. Et puis avec un peu de chance j'aurais pu me faire tirer dans la jambe et je n'aurais plus eu à combattre ... Mais non ... le sort en a décidé autrement ... le premier combat, j'ai évité le plus possible l'affrontement en utilisant mon cerveau. La deuxième fois, la chance m'a sourit et les allemands n'étaient pas très bien organisés, beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont même pas eu à se défendre, dont moi. Et la troisième fois ... et bien la troisième fois ... dans mon malheur, je ne suis pas mort ... seulement capturé par l'ennemi, sauvé in extremis par un de leurs généraux. Et si seulement ... si seulement il était arrivé cinq minutes plus tard ... je ne serais pas dans une telle galère ...

Me voilà donc, ici, assis sur une chaise, dans le noir ... avec un affreux mal de crâne dû au coup que j'ai reçu par l'arrière quand je me suis fait capturer ... Un bruit de porte se fait entendre en face de moi et on me retire le sac que j'avais sur la tête ... Un homme typiquement allemand me fait face en costume militaire et me regarde sévèrement ... J'évite de le provoquer malencontreusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux et je préfère fixer en face de moi le mur de brique. Où est ce que je peux bien être ... ? Une cave ? Un QG ? Non ... pas leur quartier général ... je ne dois pas être loin des camps français ... mais de toute façon ... je ne suis qu'un simple soldat, pas moyen qu'ils viennent me récupérer. Le vieux général allemand prend une chaise et s'installe en face de moi. Il balance quelques phrases en allemand que je ne comprends pas et se penche en avant vers moi en croisant les bras.

_ Veuillez excusez mon accent, mon français n'est pas très bon ...

Je me mords la joue pour ne pas sourire face à cette accent ridicule et me ressaisis rapidement, me rappelant la situation dans laquelle je suis.

_ Alors ... je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ...

Je ne réponds pas et fuis son regard. J'ai toujours été un couard mais je n'ai jamais été stupide, je sais exactement pourquoi je ne suis pas encore mort ... ils veulent me soutirer des informations sur l'armée française. Je ne leur dirais rien ! Je suis un lâche, mais pas un traître. Je sais que je vais mourir ... mais bizarrement je n'ai pas peur ... le sourire de ce générale me met à l'aise. Il est paradoxalement rassurant …

_ Oh ! J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis le général Hohenhart C'est moi qui suis responsable de votre interrogatoire … Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ … Shikamaru Nara …

_ Votre grade ?

_ Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat …

_ Je vois … Néanmoins vous pouvez nous aider … Vous collaborerez n'est ce pas ?

_ … Il en est hors de question …

Un violent coup de poing s'abat sur mon visage … Le coup fut tellement rapide que je n'ai pas eu le temps de contracter mes joues. Je crache un peu de sang et le regarde fixement. Il affiche toujours ce même sourire hypocrite avec tellement de naturel … je déteste les gens comme ça … Au fond, un jeune homme se tient adossé au mur. Il porte un uniforme de général, pourtant … il semble bien jeune pour être un haut gradé, il doit avoir mon âge … si ce n'est moins …

_ Êtes vous au courant des stratégies de votre camp ?

_ Non.

Je reçois un nouveau coup mais cette fois ci dans le ventre. Celui là est encore plus fort que le précédent … Je crache encore du sang et je toussote un peu.

_ Mes coups seront deux fois plus puissant à chaque mauvaise réponse …

_ Je vous dis que je ne sais pas les stratégies … vous pensez qu'ils les diraient à de simples soldats ?

_ … Nara n'est ce pas ?

_ …

_ Nara était le nom d'un excellent général de la première guerre mondiale. Il a élaboré toutes les stratégies de l'armée française … ça ne vous dit rien ?

_ Absolument pas …

Cette fois ci c'est un coup de pied dans le menton. Je tombe à la renverse avec la chaise accrochée à mes mains. Le gars du fond se redresse et met ses mains dans sa veste. L'autre allume une clope et dis une phrase en allemand. Deux gardes me relèvent et me détachent. Ce dernier coup m'a sonné et je peine à tenir debout. Les deux sous-fifres me tiennent chacun par une épaule. Le général Hohenhart se tourne vers moi et me regarde en souriant.

_ Vous êtes sûr ?

_ … C'était mon grand père …

_ Voilà qui est mieux … Et votre père ?

_ …

Pour le moment je ne réponds rien et face à mon silence il tire une taf et fait un pas vers moi. Tout de suite je me rétracte.

_ Il est … stratège … comme mon grand père.

_ … et vous non ?

_ … je suis écrivain. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être emmené dans cette guerre.

_ Et … vous êtes sûr de ne rien savoir sur les activités de votre père ?

_ …

Bien sûr que si que je sais … mais je ne veux pas trahir mon père … désolé maman, mais je crois que je ne te reverrai jamais … Je la revois encore m'attraper par le bras pour empêcher les colonels de l'armée m'emmener au combat. Je l'entends encore hurler mon prénom en pleurs … Je la vois s'effondrer au sol en hurlant. On lui avait déjà enlever son mari un mois plus tôt et voilà qu'on lui enlevait son fils.

_ Alors ?

_ … je ne trahirai pas ma famille. Tuez moi tout de suite, ce sera plus rapide et vous éviterez de perdre votre temps.

Subitement son sourire s'efface … et quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne s'avance … Il se penche doucement vers moi et me souffle à l'oreille en apportant sa cigarette en dessous de ma clavicule où il l'écrase sans modération entraînant un hurlement de ma part.

_ Voyez-vous … quand je torture, je ne perds pas mon temps … je m'amuse …

Je continue de crier à cause de la douleur. Il fallait que je tombe sur un sadique comme lui … bien évidemment … La chaleur est insupportable, et la je sens la chaire brûler à son contact. Il finit par la retirer au bout d'une bonne minute … la minute la plus longue de ma vie.

_ Toujours pas décidé à répondre ?

Je sens le sang couler le long de mon épaule mais je fais non de la tête, le mettant encore plus en colère … Les deux soldats me jettent à terre alors que lui, jette sa cigarette et me rue de coups. Pas très original j'ai envie de dire, mais il sait frapper là où ça fait mal. Les vieilles méthodes sont néanmoins douloureuses … ce n'est pas ça qui me fera parler et il le sait très bien … c'est juste pour me faire du mal. J'encaisse les coups et au fur et à mesure, je commence à m'y habituer. Je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de lâcher des larmes lorsque je pense à ma mère et à mon père. Ma mère toute seule en train de pleurer … mon père en train d'élaborer une stratégie militaire en sachant que son fils est retenu par l'ennemi et déjà condamné … dans quel état peut il être ? Je finis par ne plus réagir alors qu'il continue de m'envoyer des coups … ça fait sûrement une heure maintenant, alternant coups de pieds dans les côtes avec des coups de poings dans l'estomac ou en pleine face. Et finalement, il soupire, puis prononce une phrase en direction d'un garde qui s'avance vers une table que je n'avais pas repéré avant. On me relève brusquement et l'observe installer un objet avec attention. Je remarque une règle triangulaire sur laquelle on pousse de telle sorte que j'atterrisse sur les genoux. Je laisse échapper un cri et le général s'assoit contre mon dos pour que je me plante encore plus dans l'instrument. Simple, mais néanmoins efficace pense-je.

_ Douloureux n'est ce pas ? Cette technique date depuis longtemps. Mais elle a été récemment améliorer. Maintenant, on lime les cotés de la règle pour qu'ils soient aussi … coupant que des rasoirs. Ha ha ha ! Je vais être généreux avec vous monsieur Nara … je vais … vous montrer toutes les différentes tortures que j'ai à disposition ici. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce qu'on vous réserve dans les camps si jamais vous ne coopérez pas.

Les soldats ricanaient de plaisir alors que l'autre restait silencieux, observant la scène de loin, sans rien dire alors que je sentais mes genoux se limer sous la règle. Au bout d'un moment alternant les cigarettes écrasées et les éclats de rire, il me relève et je sens mes genoux s'affaisser sous la douleur pour venir s'écraser au sol. Je suis capable de sentir mes lacérations ensanglantées sous mon pantalon. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité qu'on me tue à cet instant …

_ … passons à la suite Monsieur Nara …

On me traîne jusqu'à une chaise où l'on me déchausse rapidement. Je ne cherche même pas à résister et l'on me cale des morceaux de coton entre mes doigts de pied. Ils sont imbibés d'un liquide émettant une odeur forte que je reconnais comme étant celle de l'essence … Ensuite, comme je le pensais, mon tortionnaire s'approche de moi, des allumettes à la main. Il s'agenouille et me regarde en souriant puis, il embrase une de ses allumettes.

_ Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez. C'est une technique assez récente qu'on pratiquait avant avec de l'alcool. Mais désormais, l'alcool est trop précieux, alors nous sommes passé à l'essence.

Il approche le mince bout de bois en feu d'un des morceaux de coton qui s'enflamme instantanément au contact. Je hurle de douleur et les autres morceaux s'embrase les uns après les autres m'arrachant des cris de plus en plus puissants. La douleur est intense et je suis inquiet quant à la suite des événements. Il allume mon deuxième pied lorsque le premier s'éteint pour ainsi prolonger la douleur et la torture. Je ne sens plus mon pied droit alors que le gauche me fait souffrir le martyr. Ma peau est entièrement brûlée au niveau laissant apparaître une chaire ruisselante de sang. Je sens mon esprit divaguer à la douleur. Ma tête tourne et j'ai chaud et je sens quelques claques s'abattre sur mes joues.

_ Ne nous quittez pas tout de suite … Vous avez chaud ? Rassurez vous, je m'occupe personnellement à vous rafraîchir. Je suis bon n'est ce pas ?

Il me traîne par les cheveux jusqu'à une pièce voisine ou se trouve une baignoire remplie d'eau. Sans plus de cérémonie, il m'attrape par ma queue de cheval et me plonge dans l'eau qui est gelée. Je peine à respirer et je tente de me débattre mais sa force dépasse la mienne, et de loin. Il me ressors et me relève la tête pour que je puisse le voir.

_ Que savez vous des forces militaires positionnées à la frontière de la France occupée ?

Je ne réponds rien et il me replonge automatiquement jusqu'à ce que je suffoque. Et lorsque je pense qu'il conte m'achever de la sorte, il me ramène à la surface.

_ Que savez vous des stratégies de votre père ?

Je reste muet, mes pieds me brûlant, ma tête me gelant les idées. Il recommence le procédé plusieurs fois avant que je ne commence à perdre connaissance à la dix ou onzième fois … je ne sais plus. Je ne suis que vaguement conscient. J'entends quelques bribes de conversation, mais vu que c'est de l'allemand, je ne comprends pas un mot.

_ fällt … er fiel in ohnmacht … ( laisse tomber … tu vois bien qu'il s'est évanouie … )

_ Schlappschwanz … Ich werde kommen und aufwachen in einer stunde. ( une vraie femmelette … je reviendrai dans une heure pour le réveiller … )

J'entends plusieurs pas s'éloigner et une porte claquer. Je soupire intérieurement, mes tortionnaires sont partis … Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit mais en tout cas, quelqu'un l'a incité à arrêter … pourquoi ? Je m'en fiche, je veux juste dormir un peu … Au moment où je me laisse aller, j'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher de moi, et le bruit de la chaise qui se relève. Quelqu'un s'assoit dessus et soupire …

_ Alors ? Tu comptes jouer la comédie encore longtemps … ? Je sais que tu ne t'es pas évanouie … Shikamaru Nara …

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement et redresse un peu la tête … je ne le distingue pas très bien à cause de la lumière … Il est assez grand … et en se baissant j'arrive à discerner des mèches blondes. Il me prend en dessous des bras et me relève pour me mettre sur une chaise, installée au préalable. Je sens une odeur d'orange, une douce odeur d'orange qui me rappelle les senteurs de mon jardin de quand j'étais petit. Une fois assis, je l'observe plus attentivement. Il a des cheveux en pique couleur blé et deux grands yeux bleus céruléens qui m'hypnotisent littéralement.

_ Shikamaru Nara …

Je sursaute légèrement et mes yeux se portent maintenant sur ses lèvres, des lèvres roses et j'en viens à me demander quel goût elles peuvent avoir … je me gifle mentalement … Penser à ça dans cette situation n'est pas une bonne idée. Il faut que je prenne ça au sérieux. Je vais mourir … et malgré toute mes facultés d'analyses je ne trouve pas d'échappatoire.

_ Vous êtes … l'écrivain Nara n'est ce pas ?

_ … euh … exact …

_ Je suis votre œuvre de très près. J'ai tous vos livres vous savez ? Votre talent est incomparable dans votre genre …

_ Euh … merci … mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de ça dont vous voulez parlez.

_ … Je peux vous tuer en un claquement de doigts … ce serait tellement facile …

Je déglutis. Ça y est … c'est l'heure … et je n'aurais même pas finis mon dernier bouquin.

_ … mais … ce serait dommage de tuer un homme avec autant de talent. Même notre führer à avouer qu'il aurait préféré vous épargnez s'il le pouvait, dans le cas où, on vous reconnaîtrait. Enfin, dans un cas comme dans un autre, vous n'auriez pu échapper à l'exécution. Très rare sont ceux qui savent que vous êtes juif …

J'écarquille les yeux face à lui. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélèrent considérablement et je commence à paniquer … Les camps de concentration … pire que la mort à mon avis. Je serre les poings et reste muet face à cette réalité.

_ … Juif … noirs … catholiques … protestant … communiste … républicains … tout cela n'a que très peu d'importance pour moi … si l'on en croit ce classement … je suis arien … la race la plus pure … ha ha ha … quelles inepties … c'est tellement stupide. Je ne suis ni arien, ni allemand, ni quoique ce soit … je ne suis qu'un homme qui tente de survivre … et vous ? Shikamaru Nara ? Voulez vous … survivre …?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit … ce n'est pas un fidèle d'Hitler ? Il me regarde avec attention, croisant les jambes … il prend une inspiration … Mon cœur bat la chamade … cet homme a sur moi une emprise totale, je bois carrément ses paroles …

_ Alors ? Survivrez vous …

_ …

_ … avec moi ?

Hein ? J'ai bien entendu ? Avec lui ?

_ Je … je ne comprends pas …

_ Je vous demande si vous voulez me suivre et survivre … à mes côtés ?

_ … vous me demandez de collaborer ?

_ … Je pense qu'on s'est mal compris …

Il se lève et s'approche de moi, doucement il se baisse vers moi et prend mon menton entre ses doigts … nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je peux même sentir son souffle caresser mes lèvres. Lentement, il se rapproche encore plus et ses lèvres que j'ai imaginé goûter un peu plus tôt se scellent aux miennes … douces, sensuelles, chaudes … Chaudes ? Pourquoi je sens quelque chose de chaud et d'humide ? Sa langue a réussis à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la mienne et tendrement alors que je me sens bouillonner de l'intérieur, il s'éloigne, et son visage se fait plus doux …

_ Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'embrasserai mon écrivain préféré … je l'aurais traité de fanatique …

_ Je … je ne comprends pas …

_ Le Führer détruit tout ce qu'il touche, pour l'instant il ne sait pas que vous êtes juif … et moi, je refuse de voir un des plus grands artiste de ce monde disparaître.

_ Mais … vous …

_ Arrêter de vous prendre la tête, dit il en me relevant. Faites moi confiance !

Il me fait un immense sourire qui me fait piquer un fard et je m'adosse à lui, le corps endoloris par la douleur. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma hanche et nous commençons à marcher. Je le regarde avec curiosité pour détailler son visage, il a de belles moustaches comme un renard à chaque joues le rendant inévitablement séduisant. Je continue de rougir mais impossible de me détacher de ses perles de saphir, et son regard si sérieux et impassible me donne des frissons. Quelque chose en lui me persuade de lui faire confiance, il dégage un charisme tellement puissant …

_ Qu'est ce que tu admires comme ça ?

Sa voix me rappelle à l'ordre. Je remarque que nous sommes arrêtés et qu'il me regarde intensément. Soudain, il sourit et ses yeux se radoucissent.

_ Rien … rien du tout !

_ Peut-être que tu as envie que je t'embrasse encore ? Me demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

_ Je … mais pas du tout ! hurle-je en le repoussant.

Blessé, je m'écroule alors par terre et l'autre éclate de rire. J'ai toujours détester qu'on se moque de moi … habituellement je m'en vais sans demander mon reste mais là, impossible de partir de mon propre chef. Je bougonne quelque chose dans mon coin et il s'arrête progressivement de rire, laissant place à un air mélancolique sur le visage.

_ Pourquoi es tu si gêné ?

_ …

_ Encore ce mutisme ridicule. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

_ Vous êtes allemand … et qui plus est … de la « race » que le Führer affectionne le plus.

_ … et ? Je peux l'être et ne pas être d'accord avec ça, non ?

_ … mais vous êtes quand même un haut gradé … donc vous avez tués mes camarades …

_ Il faut bien gagner sa vie.

_ Vous me dégoûtez …

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Je peux te tuer, personne ne m'en voudra, après tout, tu n'es qu'un juif.

_ Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Nous sommes autant humains que vous ! Peu importe qui nous sommes, femmes, hommes, juifs, allemands, homosexuels, hétérosexuels, tziganes, riches, pauvres ! Nous sommes tous des hommes fait de chaire et de sang comme vous tous ! On a des sentiments ! On a de la famille, des gens qui nous aiment ! Ce sont des vies, des milliers de vie que vous avez pris ! Comment pouvez vous vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Vous n'avez pas honte d'avoir tué des enfants ? Des vieillards ? Des impotents ? Des femmes ? Ça vous ne fait rien lorsque vous vous levez le matin en sachant pertinemment que vous allez créer des orphelins ? Des veuves ? Que vous allez détruire des vies ? Ça ne vous fait rien ?!

_ …

_ Ah voilà vous ne dites plus rien maintenant ! Bien sûr, face à la réalité on s'écrase, c'est bien pour ça que je déteste la compagnies des autres. Hypocrites, malhonnêtes, vous me dégouttez tous et vous particulièrement ! Comment réagirait vos supérieurs s'ils savaient que vous m'avez embrassé ? Ne diront ils rien ? Ne vous fusilleraient-ils pas ?!

Un violent coup de poing vient se fracasser contre ma mâchoire me faisant cracher un peu de sang. Quelle puissance … je ne sais pas si c'est le coup en lui même ou sa force qui me déstabilise. Soudain, mes bras sont solidement retenus au dessus de ma tête et il vient se positionner sur moi, ses jambes de part et d'autres de mon corps. D'une main, il maintient mes deux poignées et de l'autre, il prends mon menton et le tient face à son visage. Il se rapproche doucement et vient m'embrasser une seconde fois, cette fois ci avec beaucoup plus de fougue, voire avec violence. Essayant de résister, il me mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à la faire saigner pour que j'ouvre la bouche et ainsi faire passer sa langue à l'intérieur. Malgré moi, je réponds à ce baiser expert et pousse un petit gémissement de plaisir. J'enrage de l'intérieur, il est vraiment doué, vraiment très doué même … Je suis comme pris en otage, torturé par ce blond qui arrive malgré mes résistances à me détruire de l'intérieur. Sa langue rependant en moi un poison mortel qui est le plaisir, l'excitation. C'est un poison dont on ne peut se débarrasser. Et j'espérais naïvement de ne jamais en être la victime un jour. Doucement, il se détache et malgré moi, je suis frustré, frustré que ça ne puisse aller plus loin. Sa main libre vient presser le symbole de mon excitation bien avancée mais il reste impassible, pas de sourire, pas de lumière dans ses yeux. Ils sont sombres, sombres comme la situation dans laquelle je suis.

_ Tu ne sais rien de moi … et je ne te le rappellerai qu'une dernière fois … je peux te tuer quand je le veux !

Brusquement il se lève en s'appuyant sur mon corps malmené et avance vers la porte en me demandant sèchement de me lever, ce que je fais sans contester. Je m'avance prudemment vers lui, une véritable torture pour mes pieds saignant encore, et me place à sa droite, je le regarde tourner la tête vers moi et à ma grande surprise je le vois sourire à pleine dent. Est il à ce point lunatique ? Mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est cette larme qui coule le long de sa joue. On m'avait toujours dis que les allemands étaient des êtres sans aucun état d'âme ni aucune compassion. Mais en le voyant ainsi … je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'eux aussi sont humains, ils ressentent des choses et certains, comme cet officier en face de moi, ne sont pas d'accord avec cette guerre stupide. Il ouvre doucement la porte et nous montons un petit escalier exiguë sombre, seulement éclairé par une lampe accroché au milieu du plafond. Les murs sont en terre, ce qui veut dire que nous somme dans un sous-terrain. Serait ce une des bases militaires qu'ils nous ont pris ? En y regardant de plus près, je ne reconnais pas le travail français, ça a été fait à la va vite et généralement, on aménage un minimum les sous-sols des camps militaires en France. Ainsi, ils sont solides et résistent aux intempéries. De deux choses l'une, soit c'est une base improvisée faites juste avant le début de la guerre, soit c'est une base inachevée allemande.

Soudainement, il place sa main au niveau du bas de mon dos, un long frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale. Ma respiration s'accélère lorsque je sens sa main descendre légèrement de telle sorte qu'il puisse toucher une partie de mon fessier. Son autre main vient attraper mon bras et le passer autour de son cou pour me soutenir. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, un coup il m'aide à marcher, la seconde d'après il me frappe et là il m'aide à nouveau … Et cette sensation d'être touché … ne me dérange pas plus que ça au final et ça, ça me dérange. Bon dieu, un allemand gai … on aura tout vu. On nage en plein délire. Le pourcentage de chance que je tombe sur un homosexuel amoureux de moi en étant prisonnier devait être de l'ordre du 0.001 pour cent. J'ai de la chance en quelque sorte.

En quelque sorte seulement car lorsque je sens sa main remonter pour me caresser subtilement mon flanc droit provoquant de petits picotements dans le ventre. Son sourire s'élargit, chose que je ne pensais pas possible.

_ Pourquoi m'aidez vous ?

_ Silence, on va nous repérer si tu parles trop fort … me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Ne voulant pas nous condamner à une séance de torture plus violente que celle que j'ai endurée, je me décide à ne pas parler davantage. Néanmoins, sa façon d'agir est étrange, nous sommes là depuis deux bonnes minutes, au beau milieu de l'escalier et il semble hésiter. Tiltant enfin pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude, je brise mon vœu de silence et murmure doucement.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas de plan pour sortir d'ici ?

Je le vois virer au rouge en une fraction de seconde ce qui me fait doucement sourire. Il entrouvre la bouche comme pour protester mais la referme aussitôt puis répète ce sketch deux autres fois avant de baisser les yeux au sol. Il est mignon tout compte fait … Je soupire puis reprends la parole.

_ … c'est quel genre de base ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et porte un regard suspicieux.

_ C'est pas le moment de soutirer des informations …

_ Loin de moi cette idée … mais si on veut sortir, autant que je vous aide non ? Vous êtes autant condamnable que moi maintenant.

_ Tss … c'est la base militaire de Bergen …

Quoi ? Bergen ? Si loin de la France ? On est quasiment à la frontière avec l'Autriche … J'ai du dormir longtemps …

_ Et bien … je suppose que cette base n'est pas si différente que les autres bases militaires n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a en haut de l'escalier ?

_ Une salle de garde mais à cette heure ci il ne doit y avoir que deux soldats.

_ Voulez-vous les abattre ? Vos propres camarades ?

_ … Ils sont aussi innocents que toi et moi … je n'aime pas résoudre ça avec la violence.

_ Et si moi je m'en occupe ?

_ Dans ton état ? T'as perdu la tête ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Je pense avoir une idée, tu ne dis rien et tu me suis.

J'acquiesce doucement puis il ouvre la porte pour nous laisser apparaître devant deux gardes qui se lèvent de leur chaise promptement. Sur la table, un jeu de carte trône avec quelques verres vides. Les deux soldats s'adressent au blond avec méfiance dans leur langue natale. L'autre leur réponds d'un air sûr de lui et apparemment convaincant puisqu'ils se rassoient et d'un geste nous dit d'y aller. Nous passons la porte pour arriver dehors, il fait nuit et je vois que nous sommes quasiment à la sortie du camp. Doucement, je m'adresse à mon ancien tortionnaire pour lui demander la manière dont il s'est pris pour les berner.

_ J'ai tout simplement dit que tu avais une envie pressante …

L'imbécile !

_ Vous êtes fou ! Qui pourrait croire ça ?!

_ Eux, apparemment !

_ Mais vous êtes complètement …

_ Hn ?

_ Stupide …

_ Ha ha ha !

Il m'entraîne vers la sortie puis après s'être calmé de mon affront, il reprend plus doucement.

_ Je te croyais plus intelligent Shikamaru. Tu penses vraiment que je leur ai dit ça ?

Il se moque de moi ou quoi ?

_ Je leur ai dit, qu'après avoir poursuivit mon interrogatoire, tu avais des informations à donner au général … ils m'ont cru. Ce sont des novices. Ils ne savent pas encore que les prisonniers ne sont pas censés quitter leur cellule même s'ils ont des aveux à faire.

_ Je vois …

_ Ils vont sans doute être exécuter …

_ Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas les tuer ?

_ Tu voyais une meilleure solution ?

_ …

Mon silence veut tout dire … je suis comme tout le monde après tout : je lutte pour ma survie, peu importe les dommages collatéraux. A notre rythme nous quittons le camp pour nous enfoncer dans la pénombre de la ville endormie par le couvre feu sans doute imposé.

_ Au fait … tu peux m'appeler Naruto … on est camarade maintenant.

Je ne réponds pas et fixe la ruelle sombre qui s'ouvre devant moi. Mon cœur prends un rythme accéléré mais néanmoins calme. Je recouvre l'espoir de revoir ma famille …

**Fin du chapitre 1 !**

* * *

><p>Bien ... je sais, c'est horrible ce que j'ai écris. Ce sera un three-shot. Encore deux chapitres. Dites moi si ce n'est pas trop choquant ou cru. J'ai quand même hésité à publier, si vous juger le contenu trop dur car la guerre est un sujet délicat, je retirerai ce récit sans le prendre mal.<p>

Si jamais cela vous a plu et que vous voulez avoir une suite, postez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et si jamais j'ai de bonnes réceptions, la prochaine partie sera le premier week-end de Décembre, soit dans un mois.


End file.
